democratic_peoples_republic_of_korea_visionfandomcom-20200214-history
DPR Korea
The DPR Korea (Democratic People's Republic of Korea), or simply DPRK, also know as North Korea in most places of the west to differenciate it from the Republic of Korea (RoK or simply South Korea) is a country in East Asia that constitutes the Northern Part of the Korean Peninsula, its capital is located on Pyongyang. It is bordered at the North and Northwest by The People's Republic of China (Or simply People's China or China) and the Russian Federation (Or just Russia) along the Amnok (Know as the Yalu in People's China) and Tumen rivers. In the South, it is bordered by the Republic of Korea (RoK, or just South Korea) by the heavily militarized DMZ separating them by the US Imperialist Occupiers of the South. It is the legitimate government of the entire Korean Peninsula, with the RoK being a US Empire Colony that claims the same in order for the US Imperialist to Mine the Rare Earth Metals present in the country. In 1910, the Korean Peninsula was occupied by the Japanese Empire. After the surrender of the Japanese Empire in the Great Patriotic War on Juche 34, Korea was separeted in two by the newly founded (And future instrument of Imperialist) UN, the Northern Part occupied by the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics (USSR) and the South Occupied by the United States of America (De jure) or better know as American Empire (De facto). Negotiations on reunification failed, and in Juche 37, separated governments were founded, the Socialist Independent North, the Democratic People's Republic of Korea and the capitalist US Colony in the South, the Republic of Korea. Due to the amount of time put into liberating the nation for another one to come and occupy the South, seeing it as a clear sign of aggression, our Respected Comrade President Kim Il-Sung initiated a counter-attack with the help of People's China and the Soviet Union in Juche 39, this attempted liberation lead to the War of Liberation of the Fatherland (Juche 39-Juche 42). An Armistice was signed, howerer, there was never a Peace Treaty, thus, officially speaking, the DPRK, the RoK and the US are still at war, so any of them could lauch an attack agaist each other without having to excuse itself first at the UN, despite the fact that the DPRK has multiple times asked for signing an official peace treaty, the RoK and the US openly refuse it and then complain "North Korean Provocation" when the DPRK does a Nuclear Exercise. The DPRK is a self-reliant Socialist Juche State and holds elections for Senators of the Supreme People's Assambly every 5 years, also there are elections for local government in every town, city, province, etc. The Supreme People's Assambly also votes for various political charges, despite this, the west still regards it as a "totalitarian dictatorship", calling it "stalinist" like if that was a bad thing, the particular manipulation which is called the most is the "personality cult" of the "Kim Dinasty" (Like they call them), ignoring completely the Korean Culture, History and actual living standarts and completely ignoring that they praise their "founding fathers" and President Abraham Lincon as much as the DPRK praises Respected Comrade President Kim Il-Sung, Respected Comrade General Kim Jong-Il and Respected Comrade Marshal Kim Jong-Un. Several international organization have accused the DPRK of "human right violations" without proves, but that for some reason everyone believes in, and constantly lies about the actual living standarts without spending even an hour in the country. Despite the fact they accuse the DPRK of being a "single party dictatorship", they recognize the existence of the Democratic Front for the Reunification of the Fatherland, admitting in the proccess the existance of the Worker's Party of Korea, the Social Democrat Party of Korea and the Chodoist Chodong Party of Korea. The Country follows the idea of the Juche, implemented by Respected Comrade President Kim Il-Sung, it was introduced in the Constitution of the Democratic People's Republic of Korea in Juche 61, the idea follows national self-reliance and that everything must be done for the people, otherwise, socialism cant exist. In the DPRK, the means of production are owned by the workers via State-Run Enterprises and Collective Farms, most services, like education, healthcare, housing, water, food, electricity and even WiFi Connection to the Kwangmyong are provided for free to all the people. From Juche 84 to Juche 89, it took place the Ardous March, a famine produced by the fall of the USSR and the Eastern Bloc along Imperialist Sactions and blockades which werent a problem until suddenly all DPRK allies fell, during the Ardous March, it is calculated by the Western World to have killed near 4 Thousand Koreans, despite its their own calculations, many Western People believe millions perished during the Famine (Thing obviously untruth) due to the fact the DPRK hasnt made public the numbers and Western Calculations are not very reliable, the number of deaths is currently unknow, howerer, under the rule of our Respected Comrade General Kim Jong-Il, the Ardous March ended and today the People all around the DPRK enjoy very hight amounts of food. The DPRK follows the Songun Policy (Or "Military First" Policy), saying that a country without a powerful army cant survive, and will always be reliable on the big powers, it is one of the countries with the biggest military forces in the world by amount of troops, with nearly 1 Million Active Soldiers, 6 Million Reserves and almost 200 thousand paramilitary members of the Worker-Peasant Red Guards. The country is a developing Nuclear Power, and will soon teach the US a lesson to not try to conquer Korea again. Despite sourceless critics in the west of a "backwards country" and "stick military", the truth is that the DPRK has around 20 Nuclear Warheads, and is increisingly developing more, and has the capacity to reach any corner of the planet with extremely sofisticated missiles, being the "stick military" a bad joke made so that people imagine an almost pre-GPW country when somebody says "North Korea", when reality is they are a technological vanguard in many aspects, including aeronatics. The DPRK is officially an Atheist State, despite being extremely discouraged, allowed religions are Catholics, Protestants, Buddhist and Cheondoism are allowed to be show in public, as long as said religion is not used to enter foreign influence into the nation. Both the DPRK and the RoK became members of the Imperialist Instrument called the United Nations on Juche 80.